


Heart Rate

by Love_Live_Trash



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:32:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Live_Trash/pseuds/Love_Live_Trash
Summary: Nozomi doesn't want to participate in health class. Maybe something will happen to help her with that goal?





	

Nozomi really didn't like health and fitness.

She didn't think she was particularly alone in this belief: the vast majority of students seemed to share her feelings. She wasn't out of shape particularly, considering that muse offered more than a little bit of physical activity. However, something about having to work out mid school day irritated her, and made her dread the class rolling along. On the bright side, Eli was in the same class as her, which made the whole experience a little better. She was doing something she hated, but she was doing it with her girlfriend. And on top of that, she got to look at her darling Elichi’s sweaty sexy body, something she always enjoyed

Today they were having a more unique class. They would be going to a different building, and ride bikes, along with a heart rate monitor strapped to them. Nozomi wasn't exactly looking forward to it to say the least. She stepped into the changing room with a sigh, preparing to remove her uniform and strap on her heart monitor. Just as she had her heart monitor strapped on, she heard a cry from around the corner in Eli’s voice.

“Elichi?” She questioned, wondering what could have caused her to cry out. “N-Nozomi! D-don't look!” Eli said from around the corner, clearly distressed. Nozomi looked anyway, because of course she did, and what she saw wasn't what she had expected. Eli was sitting on the ground, with her uniform torn. The position was rather compromising, with it showing off Eli’s bra in plain sight. Suddenly, Nozomi felt her breath get hot. Seeing Eli like this was too much. She thankfully had a spare in the changing room to give to Eli (although it was a little unfitting) and soon was able to leave, still embarrassed. 

When she walked back into the main room, everyone was looking at her and Eli very suspiciously. Nozomi was confused, until she looked at the board displaying the class heart rates. Nozomi’s was suspiciously high, considering her lack of physical activity up to this point. All she could do was sink into her bike and blush, at least thankful that she had found a way to artificially raise her heart rate. She would have to find more opportunities to find Eli like this before health class and get out of having to exercise hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this was so short, I didn't really feel like I could write anything else without dragging it out lmao. Just a random idea I had while suffering in my health class.


End file.
